legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 100 Pokemon 70-61
70. Nidoking Music= Pokemon Red Trainer Battle Introducing the first offical male pokemon of the franchise Nidoking It was diffcult to choose Nidoking and Nidoqueen, but in the end it was ultmately Nidoking who won. Just like The Abra Line, Nidoking was often part of my Kanto Line up and severed as my Ground Type. Nidoking doesn't really have an interesting orgin like most pokemon though it shares traits with several animals including rhinoceroses porcupines and gorilla. Nidoking is very much a Jack of Stats in stats apart from speed so it can be used in more than one way. In addition it can learn many kinds of moves including Poison, Ground, Fire, Fighting, Water, Bug, Ice, Electric, Rock, and Dragon. Nidoking also has the abiltity to poison when someone makes contact with Nidoking with Poison Point, however that isn't the most dangerous part of Nidoking That would be the tailwhich can do the following toppling a metal transmission tower. and can break bones of it's prey and enemies. A Fierce pokemon that has the abiltity to break bones with it's tail "shudder" I'll take Darmunitan's force thank you It's also worth noting that Nidoking is a popular choice for rivals as both Gary and Paul seem to have a Nidoking. Also in the manga Pokémon Zensho, a lost Nidoking was ulmately reponsible for Giovanni's turn to crime when he was young. To Conclude, Nidoking is most defiently a king in the jack of all trades field. 69. Heatran Music= Magma Colloseum Rising from the Magma of Stark Mountain is an odd legendary pokemon out Heatran from Gen 4. Heatran is an legendary unlike most other legendaries Heatran is a combination of my two favorite pokemon types Fire and Steel. Heatran also in addition to it's standing out from other legendaries as it actually has a gender and not a exculusive one, still can't breed it though.Also Heatran is not banned from the Battle Frontier which it gives more simlarites to the psuedo legendaries of Pokemon as opposed to it's fellow legendaries. Which are reasons why Heatran is here. Heatran's orgin is most likely based on volcanic remains. Its Steel type references how the Earth's inner core is made of solid metal under immense pressure. It may also be based on a turtle, as the Pokémon Platinum Pokédex entry states that it is melted in parts because of its own heat and in the artwork, bits of metal, which may possibly be a melted shell, can be seen on its body. Heatran is ridcuously strong and defensive learning seriously strong moves such as Iron Head, Stone Edge, Earth Power and it's exclusive move Magma Storm. Magma Storm is a much more powerful verison of Fire Spin which causes end turn damage of 1/8 of the target's maximum HP and If the user is holding a Binding Band, the end turn damage of Magma Storm will increase to 1/6 of the target's maximum HP. Heatran also has the most double resistances of all pokemon with at least 5, Heatran has the most double resistances of all Pokémon, with five Steel, Bug, Grass, Ice, and Fairy and can also no sell Fire with it's ability Flash Fire. It does though have a 4x to Ground so be careful around them. Why isn't it any higher, well it's rather diffcult to find Heatran in Gen 4 due to the massive size of Stark Mountain and in general it's only avaiable post game. Regardless of that, if you want a good fire legendary for your team with an abiltity to serve as a tank, Heatran will work just fine 68. Samurott Music = Pokemon Starter town (Black and White) I don't see any arguements against putting Samurott here. Though he's actually my least favorite Unova Starter of them. Samurott is one intimadting water start pokemon and it's easy to see why as Samurott's roar can silence foes once it's heard. That earns my respect Samurott's orgin is based on a sea lion with characteristics of a samurai or shogun and samurais are cool. Samurott's helmet also seems to look like the rare-spined murex shell with The markings on its chest make it reminiscent of a giant otter. Samurott is also one of the most diverse pure water type starter pokemon despite having the lowest base stat of water starters due to it's wide variety which include bug attacks to help against those grass types. This diversity really does help for Gen 5 as Oshawott was my first Unova Starter and I was very surprised but how diverse it was, also Samurott was my first female starter pokemon I have ever got. Funny enough, Samurott, Serperior and Emboar all share the same base stat total of 528 it's like they wanted to make all the starters equal Samuroot also has the longest cry of all starters let's take a listen. 2.099 seconds a new record. Samurott is my favorite Gen 5 Water Pokemon and one of the only ones I like Sorry Carrocusta and Semistoad you two are good too just not as much as Samurott 67. Camerupt Music = Team Magma and Aqua Battle Another Fire Pokemon, what's with them all in this list? Well they are my favorite type, and there are 2 more on this part of the list and this one is my favorite Gen III Fire Pokemon Camerupt's orgin is basicly a Bactrian Camel with volcanos on it's back as opposed to natural humps. Camerupt's body actually contains molten lava of 18,000°F, DAMN that's hot. Camerupt also is one terrifying pokemon to piss off, as it will erupt literal eruptions when angered , it's Hidden Ability is Anger Point, which causes its Attack to max out when it's hit with a crit which is 400% max value.and this also is the case if you strike in it in the face. Shouldn't have done that Pikachu. Whoa camel, whoa, when I say whoa, I mean whoa (2) Camerupt though is a pretty simple pokemon due to 4x weakness to water due to slow speed and not exactly excellar defense. Making using a Cameupt rather tricky, though it will certain hit hard with Earthquakes and Eruptions. In Gen 6, Camerupt gets a Mega Evolution which makes it more like a slug, at least I thought it actually transformed into one large and very active volcano with barely visble legs, that which makes it even slower yet it boosts Attack Stats and Defense considerably and making it's burning attacks even more powerful. Also you will inevitably face this thing if you place Omega Ruby as Maxie will use it against you. Camerupt don't take shit and it will make your foes know it 66. Drapion Music= Team Galactic Battle We havn't any dark types, yet and I suppose it's now to time to bring the first here Drapion. Drapion is one fucking fierce pokemon and defiently one you want to bring to combat. Drapion is pretty well-rounded, with a good dual type giving only one weakness Ground and not to mention Drapion has Great Defense, good Attack and Speed making it very useful to get for your team. Drapion's Origin based on a scorpion, and shares characteristics that resemble a vinegarroon (a similar arachnid). it also may be a reference to the ancient group of arthropods known as sea scorpions that used to inhabit the oceans and may have been the ancestors of modern scorpions. Which is rightfully so due to it being the called The Ogre Scorpion Pokemon Drapion is a very aggressive Pokémon, attacking anything that enters its territory and can take down foes even without the use of its deadly toxin. With this power it can easily scrap a car.Hmm, perfect pokemon for the scrapping business. What makes Drapion so godamn efficient is the amount of attacks and it's special abilties. Some of the attacks Drapion can learn are the elemental fangs, Toxic Spikes, Earthquake, Rock Slide and X Sissor which give a lot of diversity to Drapion. As for the special abiltites this makes Drapion the perfect Pokemon for criticial hits, as The Sniper ability (increases the damage of critical hits) or it can be a incredible defender with Battle Armor (prevents critical hits). Either way, this Pokémon can be devastating when played right. No Wonder Paul captured this Pokemon and used it to devesate half of Ash's team in their league fight. 65. Talonflame Music = Stark Mountain In every single generation, there is always an early bird pokemon you end up finding and end up catching only to find there are better birds. Well this is one of two birds who defies that viewpoint to me and the first one to me is Talonflame Talonflame is of course a fire/flying pokemon which already makes it stand out as all of the other flying pokemon are normal/flying. since I am so tired of normal/flying types and most of them not being usable apart from Dodrio, Togekiss and the other bird on the list. Talonflame's orgin is based on on the peregrin falcon while sharing traits with other birds of prey like the red kite and goshawk while it's pre evoutions are more off robins. Talonflame's best stat is speed and that makes sense as Talonflame can reach speeds of 310 miles hours and attacks with devasating kicks and also can showers ember from the feathers as it flies. Reminds me of the Bowser Minigame of Mario Party 5 Talonflame's special abilties are also rather nice. It's regular one is Flame Body which means it has a chance of causing a burn if touched and make egg hatching take less time and we all know how annoying it is to go running around waiting for eggs to hatch. It's hidden abiltity is it's exclusive abiltity Gale Wings, This abiltity allows Talonflame to increases the priority of Flying-type moves which means that Talonflame is immune to getting destroyed by other Pokemon with priority moves and gives it priority to moves like Roost and Tailwind. Talonflame a fire and flying pokemon that resembles a falcon, Hmm it is possible that Talonflame is connected to Captain Falcon due to Falcon's attacks in Smash Bros having some fire effect. It's a theory 64. Octillery Music = Surfing in Gen 2 Now here's a wierd pokemon that orginated Gen II Octillery, Octillery is one wierd pokemon as it's a octopus and yet it's pre evolved pokemon is a remora and resembles a gun. In addition to a octopus, Octillery also looks like sort of like a Octorok from Zelda or a celphapod. If there's one thing that Octillery has that most water Pokemon don't have it's variety, and holy hell does it have variety. Octillery focuses on projectiles and attacks with "beam" in them, and it learns many beam and projective attacks outside of SolarBeam. Such as Gunk Shot, Bullet Seed, Rock Blast, Ice Beam, Signal Beam, Hydro Pump, Energy Ball, Fire Blast, Psybeam, Charge Beam The only types it can't learn a damaging move for are Ghost, Dragon, Fighting and Fairy Plus it has the attack stats to be able to leave it's mark on most oppoents In Gen II I had no idea how to get this pokemon as I had no idea where to catch a Remoraid and thought it was ridculius that Remoraid could evolve into this thing. if I did know where I would use this thing as my water pokemon if I started with Cyndaquil. Oh well, nowadays we have the Internet and more generations. 63. Exeggcutor Music= Safrai Zone Coming up to #63 is the only Grass Type from Gen I, Exeggcutor. You Grass Pokemon infustatics might ask me why is Exeggcutor the only grass type from Gen 1 to be here. Becuase all the others fall to easily to the psychic type and mostly are just Grass/Poison Types which they did 3 times alone in Gen 1 I really need to say, this. You guys go on the Chimchar and Tepig lines for copying the Torchic line in type and yet Grass/Poison did that in Generation 1 alone the exact same amount of times. Hypocrties much?. Also Exeggcutor and it's pre evolution Exeggcute are based on something we eat and yet you criticize the Vanilte line for being Ice Cream to further add to the hypocrisy. Look what I'm saying don't crictize future generations for unorginal dual types and appearances when past generations do it and you look the other way. Man I really got off track there Exeggcutor to me is the best grass type in Gen 1 because to me it's the most orginial at the time by being a dual grass/psychic type. Exeggcutor is based on It appears to be based on a coconut tree, or possibly the Japanese monster Jinmenju, a tree that grows human heads (that are always smiling), Though it may also resemble a pineapple tree. An pair of eggs evolves into a coconut/pineapple tree, and I thought the Octillery evolution was wierd. The amount of heads an Exeggcutor has can be 3 to 6 heads and all these head think Independtly which contrast from it's pre evolution which acts as a hive mind, If one of these heads grows too large, it falls off and groups back together to become an Exeggcute. Still questioning that. In Battle Exeggcutor has a vicious special attack stat that can reach up to 383 which is not suprising considering it's a psychic pokemon pokemon for having high special stats and it also was the first pokemon to learn the unholy quadrient of conditioning attacks which are Sleeping Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder and Leech Seed which can really cause a bad day for anyone caught in it's grasp. However Exeggcutor is a slow pokemon and has several weakness espically to Bug, this is most promient from Gen II onwards due to the lack of Bug and Posion types effective and the bug that made ghost types in effective against Psychic. However Exeggcutor can get around it's speed problem with Sunny Day and it's special abiltity Chlorophyll and proably have Trick room helps too. It's also worth notting that two of Ash's Pokemon in the anime involved fighting this pokemon. If you're a new fan and are playing the oldest generations of the series or just want a good grass or psychic pokemon. Get this pokemon, be it in the grass, the Safari Zone or by slamming your head into a tree. 62. Victini Music = It's not always Black and White Gen 5 Fire Pokemon again, don't worry this is the last fire legendary on the list and it's none other than the plain adorable Victini Victini is the first Fire/Psychic type to be introduced in the series and is also the first pokemon in the Unova Dex. In Battle Victini'ss stats are very well balanced having base stat 100 in every stat, allowing to use it's fire and psychic types attack very nicely. In addition Victini can also learn other types that can help it against it's weakness like Brick Break, Energy Ball, Thunder Bolt and Shadow Ball. It is also the only Pokemon apart from a special event Rayquaza that it can learn V Create that deals Massive Damage at the cost of the lowering Speed and Defenses, though this will be broken if paried with a Skill Swap and Contrary Pokemon. Another move that it's exclusive is Searing Shot. It's special ability is Victory Star which increases the accuracy of moves used both by the user and its partners in Double and Triple Battles by 10% of their original accuracy. Victini produces an infinite amount of energy within itself and can share it with others by touch which powerups the pokemon or human it touches. Kinda of like steroids but with all that energy in Victini I can only assume it's hyperactive 24/7/365 days a year. Victini I wish I put you higher, but sadly you're only avaiable through events. 61. Staraptor Music= Canavalve City And now we come to the other early bird that's on the list Staraptor. Staraptor is literally the toughest and most kickass bird pokemon I have ever seen in a Pokemon Game Surfing Bird Staraptor Brave Bird, why Staraptor is mauling Peter there let's continue. Staraptor was quite the pleasant surpise when I was first played Generation 4, at that time I fought early birds were just not useable and only there to serve as a flyer until I got a better one. Staraptor on the other hand proved constantly that it was useful and worth keeping. To thing evolved from a little Starly into such a badass bird The type of bird Staraptor is based off of is the white-cheeked starling, a common species of bird found throughout Asia, although it also bares simlarities to hawks, falcons and also the harpy eagle. What makes this bird stand so much is both the attack and speed stat are very high for typical birds reaching a base stat of 372 and 328 respectively. It's special abiltity is Intimidate which once more tells how agressive this bird this. Another thing that makes this bird stand out from the rest is the attacks it can use, while most birds can learn either Normal and Flying attacks and other types.Staraptor can use fighting attacks which are Close Combat and Final Gambit which really help against 3 of 4 types that Staraptor would naturally have a disadavantage against. With how distinct Staraptor is from most birds as well as it's usabilty, Staraptor deserves the #61 spot on the list. Category:Blog posts